


Versöhnung mit Hindernissen

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Ist es Johanns oder Friedrichs Schuld, dass sie gestritten haben ...?





	Versöhnung mit Hindernissen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Homosalate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosalate/gifts).



> Ein ganz kleines nachträgliches Geburtstagsgeschenk für Homosalate. ♥ Nichts Besonders, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt dir ein klein wenig.

„Schatz?“, murmelte Johann, und streichelte vorsichtig Friedrichs Arm.

„Hm?“

„Es ist meine Schuld, dass wir gestritten haben. Ich hätte deinen Apfel nicht entsorgen sollen, auch wenn ich den Geruch unausstehlich fand. Tut mir leid.“

„Na ja, eigentlich ist es meine Schuld, dass wir gestritten haben. Den Geruch dieser Apfelsorte findest du ja immer besonders schlimm, ich hätte diesen Apfel gar nicht kaufen sollen. Tut mir leid, Liebling.“

„Auch wenn es keine allzu gute Idee gewesen ist, den Apfel zu kaufen, hätte ich ihn nicht wegwerfen dürfen. Ich bin an unserem Streit schuld.“

Friedrich schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin eindeutig schuld.“

„Nun, das sehe ich definitiv anders, Fritz.“

„Aber es ist meine Schuld.“

„Nein, ist es nicht.“

„Ist es wohl!“

„Nein!“

„Doch!“

„Hör auf zu widersprechen! Ich bin schuld an unserem Streit und damit basta!“

„Nein, bist du nicht!“

Immer lauter waren sie geworden.

„Fritz, ich ...“

„Nein! Schluss jetzt!“

Sie schauten sich an. Und plötzlich brachen beide in schallendes Gelächter aus. Friedrich zog Johann in seine Arme, und sie küssten sich mehrmals zärtlich.

„Fritz?“

„Ja?“

„Es ist und bleibt meine Schuld, dass wir gestritten haben.“


End file.
